1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a developing apparatus, an image forming apparatus having the same, and an assembling method of the developing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electro photographic image forming apparatus includes a developing apparatus having a photosensitive medium to form an electrostatic latent image corresponding to printing data, and a developing roller to supply developer to the photosensitive medium to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible image.
The developing apparatus also includes a developer-storing portion in which a predetermined amount of developer is stored. An agitator is disposed inside the developer-storing portion and agitates the developer to prevent the stored developer from solidifying. The agitator is rotatably disposed inside the developer-storing portion of the developing apparatus.
Generally, the agitator rotates by power transmitted from a power-transmitting unit to allow the photosensitive medium and the developing roller of the developing apparatus to rotate.
FIG. 1 is a partial sectional view illustrating a driving member 5 and a rotation shaft 3 of an agitator 2 of a developing apparatus 1 for a conventional image forming apparatus.
A gear is used as the driving member 5, so the gear 5 receives power from a power transmitting unit (not illustrated). The gear 5 is disposed on the rotation shaft 3 of the agitator 2. Opposite ends of the rotation shaft 3 are rotatably supported by a developer receptacle 7. As a result, rotating the gear 5 allows the rotation shaft 3 to rotate. When the rotation shaft 3 rotates, an agitating member 4 fixed to the rotation shaft 3 mixes the developer.
At this time, a sidewall 8 of the developer receptacle 7 is provided with a shaft hole 8a through which the rotation shaft 3 of the agitator 2 is inserted. Accordingly, when assembling the agitator 2 to the developer receptacle 7, the rotation shaft 3 is inclined with respect to a bottom surface 9 of the developer receptacle 7, and then, an end of the rotation shaft 3 is inserted into the shaft hole 8a formed at the sidewall 8 of the developer receptacle 7.
However, if the rotation shaft 3 needs to be inclined for assembly using automatic machines such as robots, etc. in order to automatically assemble the developing apparatus 1 is difficult as most of the automatic machines like robots used in factories are designed and manufactured to linearly move only in a vertical and/or horizontal direction.
Also, in the developing apparatus 1 having a connection structure between the driving member 5 and the rotation shaft 3 of the agitator 2 as described above, the developer can leak from the developer receptacle 7 through a gap between the shaft hole 8a and the rotation shaft 3.